Even More Beautiful
by Nezumimaru
Summary: NaruHina one shot. Hinata finds something that just has to be the most beautiful thing in the world. But Naruto says that there is something Even More Beautiful.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, (Insert witty comment here)**

**Summary: Trying to get away from her father, Hinata finds what seems to be the most beautiful thing in the world. But Naruto says that there is something even more beautiful.**

**Even More Beautiful**

She just had to run. She just had to be any where but with _him_. Hinata wished that her father would just accept her, but this does not seem to be the case. Once again in training with him, Hinata messed up. Hiashi then proceed to rant about how weak she was and that she would never be a worthy ninja of the Hyuuga clan. That had done it. That's all that was needed to make her cry and run away. Which brings us here, in the forest, Hinata running til she could not run anymore. But as she was running, she tripped on a root and started tumbling down a small hill. She landed with a thump.

"Itai……." Hinata moaned as she rubbed her sore head. As she looked up, Hinata saw the most beautiful thing imaginable, flowers of all kinds everywhere, butterflies and bees flying to and fro. But the forestry in front of her looked to…..organized……to be natural.

"A-a garden?" The Hyuuga heiress was amazed, "It's so beautiful! Wow……" She got up and started looking around, taking a few steps forward trying to captivate the scenery before her. 'Incredible! Who ever made this would put even the Yamanakas to shame…..I should show Ino this some time.' While she was mesmerized by the secret garden, a figure came out of the trees.

"Geeze, why does thing watering bucket have to be so heavy?!" This startled Hinata and she whipped around to see this new comer. It was Naruto! Naruto just then noticed Hinata standing a few feet in front of him. The two stared at each other, both surprised to see the other here. "H-h-hinata! W-w-what are you doing here?" asked the orange clad Leaf-nin. "Ah! G-gomen, N-naruto-kun. I-I didn't mean to intrude! I-I j-just….."

"Hey! It's okay! I just didn't expect anyone to find this place, that's all!" Naruto said as he started to make his rounds, watering each flower in the clearing. Hinata watched, wondering why Naruto would keep a garden, and even why he never told anyone about it.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you keeping this garden a secret, and why is it all the way out here and not by your house?" Naruto averted his eyes for a second before responding, "The reason being, I don't want anyone to find it and, well, destroy it." Hinata was slightly taken back. Why would any one destroy something as beautiful as this? "W-why would anyone want to do that?" Naruto looked sadly at Hinata, "You know how the villagers tend to give me glares when I walk past? Well, let's just say that some people would want to if they found out." He smiled his ear-to-ear smile, "But enough about that! What brings ya here anyway, Hinata?" This time it was Hinata's turn to avert her eyes.

"F-father and I were training, a-and I messed up. He started saying that I was weak and how that even Hanabi could beat me and that I would never be a good ninja or the clan head and….and….and…." tears started to swell in Hinata's eyes. Naruto put his bucket down and walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata, listen to me." He placed his hand on her shoulder. This made Hinata look at him in surprise, "Never, and I mean NEVER, think that you're weak, or that you'll never be a good ninja! Your dad's just a pompous stuck-up with a stick up his ass! The Byukagan may see almost everything, but it can't see what the heart can, and that is what is needed to see who is and who is not a truly splendid ninja and you are a splendid ninja, Hinata." By this time, tears were rolling down Hinata's face. "Ar-arigato, Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. Naruto then smiled himself, "Hey! 'Bout time I saw a smile on your face! Tell ya what, just to show your dad up, how 'bout I help out in your training?" Hinata's face shown with happiness. "You'd, you'd do that?" "Sure! Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 10 and we'll get started! Well, see ya!" Naruto grabbed his bucket and ran off towards the village. Hinata stood there, eyes shining before she let out a little fan squeal and ran home her self.

As the days pasted, Hinata grew stronger under Naruto's tutelage and little by little came out of her shell. But there was one thing that on her mind; she wanted to see Naruto's garden again. Eventually, she made up her mind that after her training with Naruto that day she would go back. When Naruto left for lunch, Hinata went to his garden rather than home. As she got there, Hinata simply stood and marveled at the beauty.

"Couldn't stay away from it, uh?" a voice came from behind her. Naruto walked over and stood beside her. "Yeah, it's just so beautiful. You're a really good gardener, Naruto-kun." Hinata said not taking her eyes off of the flowers. "Heh, it's not that great, I mean there are other things _way_ more beautiful than this."

"Oh, really, name one."

"I can't really describe it, I can only show you." Naruto pulled out a small, rectangular object and handed it to Hinata. She took it and when she saw what it was, her jaw dropped.

"You agree, don't you? Say, how 'bout we go to Ichiraku's for lunch, my treat." Naruto said with his ever famous foxy grin. His response was a tackle and a kiss. 'Guess lunch will just have to wait' thought Naruto as he and Hinata shared a long and passionate kiss

And on the ground near by, lying forgotten, was the mirror that he gave her.

* * *

**This is a reposting of an earlier fanfic that I wrote and ally deleted. read, review, enjoy!**


End file.
